Creative Energy
by M.L. Shards
Summary: It’s no big deal, right? It happens to everyone at one point where they maybe are attracted to someone of the same gender...


Please do not ask where I got this idea from because I have no clue, I just found this half finished on my computer the other day and decided to try and finish it…I don't know when I started it…

Just slashy drabbling with no real purpose because I like to make everything as close to canon as possible if I do "relationship" oneshots and there was no real indication these two had anything "going on" when they met.

But I'm pretty sure the pairing hasn't been done before…

WARNING: SLASHINESS

* * *

I Wesley Collins want to make one thing perfectly, one hundred percent crystal clear to absolutely everyone…

I am not gay.

I like Jen…I mean I _really _like Jen, okay? That proves it right there! I am not gay contrary to what anyone says (err…I hope no one actually says anything)…I just…get these thoughts and dreams sometimes…okay? It's no big deal, right? It happens to everyone at one point where they maybe are attracted to someone of the same gender…for a while. But it's a one time thing! I swear it! There's only one guy! And I…

…Okay fine…

I accidentally let it slip to_ someone_ that maybe I was having a problem with my dreams (not that I ever told them what it was about!)…that someone may or may not have a name that rhymes with "Kip" and may or may not have green hair. He suggested I write it down…so here it is.

Okay, it's cheesy, but here it goes.

The dreams are the same. They're like a snippet from a cheesy romance movie or…book of the same nature. They're unoriginal in everyway possible, and I'll admit it sort of bothers me that my mind can't come up with something more creative. It also bothers me that I have to put this down on paper. I'm going to burn this later you understand then the record of anything completely awkward in the way of weird fantasies for me is going to be long gone and hopefully I can move on with my life.

Okay, got a bit off topic.

It's a beach…I admit it. A secluded area, like from a tropical paradise, maybe in Hawaii? Palm trees, sun, a clear ocean, you name the cliché it's there. We're always there together, just us…thus the secluded part…

Man, I'm not very good at this am I? I'm going to strike author out of possible career choices…

He's in the water in red swim trunks, and I'm on the beach in an identical pair. He waves at me and calls for me to join him in the ocean, but I always decline. I just sort of lie down on a red towel that seems to materialize out of nowhere and wait. It's not long before a dripping wet torso is leaning over top of me and I'm looking up into his eyes.

My breath hitches.

"Come on," he insists and I just watch as small droplets of water drip onto my chest. I know it's a dream, but they feel cool against my skin, "the water is fine. It's better than sweltering out here."

"I thought you liked the heat," I reply in a teasing voice, suddenly bolder than before.

"I like water too, it puts the heat out," he replies before breaking into a grin and whispering seductively in my ear, "or ignites it more, come on!"

In the dream I want to join him in the water, yet the idea even makes the dream me a bit uncomfortable. He grabs my and even as I go limp to make it harder for him to carry me I wonder why I'm doing it. He picks me up.

"Fine! I'll carry you! You seem to get the strange idea I'm not used to this…"

"Put me down!" I protest, attempting to squirm out of his hold, but he's got more muscle on him than I do and somehow my ranger abilities don't apply to the dream me and I find myself dropped in the chilly water.

That's normally where I wake up.

It's pretty G rated. It could be interpreted as just two friends (except for the "heated up" remark he makes and the part where he carries me…okay fine maybe it can't be…), but the movements the dream people make are different than how I act around him when I see him. We're not close. We're not good friends. I've really only met him a few times.

But I don't always wake up there.

Once or twice much to my surprise the dream has continued and I find myself in the shallow water in a weird attempt at wrestling to win my pride back. He grabs me around the waist and pulls me in so close that I trip and send us both tumbling to the ground unceremoniously. That's when the cliché near kiss happens, and I always wake up right before what you think is going to happen, happens.

My imagination is evil.

So I've been doing research and not getting a lot of reassuring information…some people say dreams are remnants or characterizations of what you'd been thinking about before you fell asleep, some say it's your subconscious trying to tell you something, in an_ Archie comic _I read it said dreams were the opposite of what was real. If you liked someone, you dreamed about hating them.

Well I don't hate him…and I don't think about him except for when one of these dreams comes up…dear lord I hope it's not my subconscious trying to tell me something… that would make this way weirder than it already is.

I went on one website, just to ask why the colour red appeared about three, four times, and I got this as an answer...

"_Red is an indication of raw energy, force, vigor, intense passion, aggression, power, courage and passion. The color red has deep emotional and spiritual connotations. Red is also the color of danger, shame, sexual impulses and urges."_

It did not make me feel any better. In fact it made me feel worse.

Much worse.

Anyway paper, that's it.

In the real world neither of us give any indication that we "like" each other, because I'm not gay and I'm pretty sure he and Dana have something going on, so nothing to worry about right? Right? Right! I am perfectly capable of forgetting all of this, dreams are weird, they don't necessarily mean anything…I mean, maybe with all my rangering duties I've just yet to get used to seeing so many people in spandex or something of that nature…

Oh wait…

He did give me his "team" jacket.

I guess if we were in high school that **would** mean we were dating…

Damn…

I think I'm going to need more paper.

* * *

Please Review

♥♥♥

Note: The interpretation of the colour red comes from the website _Dream Moods _I didn't write it.


End file.
